Maron's Older Brother
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Maron needs a serious operation, a kidney transplant. there is one person in her family who is actually able to give one to her, who is it? NOT A PAIRING FANFICTION     baron leltoy and maron leltoy


Cheryl: This literally just randomly came to my mind.

Baron: O.O what is my baby sister doing here?

Maron: Hi big brother!

Cheryl: Maron is part of the Fanfiction, and no people, it's not a m rated one.

Baron: Then why is she here?

Maron: Because she wants me to be here!

Cheryl: I was just thinking, you know, how a lot of older brothers and sisters will do anything for their younger ones, even if they do get on each others nerves, and I think Baron and Maron have quite the relationship, I mean, she follows him, and she knows she can get into danger, but she does it anyways because she really wants to make sure her older brother is alright, and Baron brawls against Volt in anger, because Volt tried to attack Maron. So it was a bit of a touching episode I think.

Baron: You would think that.

Maron: I thought it was too!

Cheryl: Two against one Baron!

Baron: DAMN IT! DON'T DO ANYTHING HORRIBLE TO MY SISTER!

Cheryl: Point taken.

* * *

The sun shone on the Leltoy household. Mr. Leltoy was building a small playground for his kids to play on. Mrs. Leltoy was hanging out the laundry. Baron was watching his kids, keeping a special eye on his sister Maron.

Recently, Maron had a episode, and was rushed to the Emergency room where they told the family that she had a failing kidney. They were waiting on a donor to donate theirs, but so far, there was none.

Baron felt like he was failing at being a good older brother. He watched as she smiled and ran around, not realizing that a wrong move could put her back in the hospital, and kill her. Tears fell down his face, and he was thinking when she did fall, screaming at the top of her lungs.

It all happened so fast, Mr. Leltoy dropped his hammer and went running, Mrs. Leltoy left her laundry and ran while a cloth blew away in the wind, and Baron scrambled off the bench, running towards his little sister.

"MARON!"

Mr. Leltoy ran into the house, and grabbed the keys. Mrs. Leltoy got all the kids inside, and called up Cecili to watch them. Baron picked her up, and ran quickly but gently into the house, and outside the front to the car to his waiting parents.

He had put her in the car when Cecili ran up.

"God Baron! Your mother just called me and she needed me to babysit, is everything ok?"

"It's Maron!" He said, and got in, rolling down the window.

"Take care." She said, and waved as they drove off.

Baron held Maron on his lap, a bag in his other hand just incase she started to throw up. His head was reeling with what he could do to really help as his mother cried in the front seat.

"Big brother, I don't feel good!" Maron said, looking up at Baron.

"Here you go Maron." Baron helped her open the bag and kept it in front of her face.

The parents rolled the windows down slightly to let the smell out as Maron started to throw up, coughing a little here and there. Baron patted her back as tears rolled down his face.

He looked out the window once she finished, and he thought about his decision, and knew, it was the only way he could save his younger sister.

The minute they arrived, Maron was immediately taken into the Operation Room. The family sat in the waiting room for a good hour when they were called into the office.

"I'm sorry to say, she needs a kidney transplate…NOW." He said, and looked at the family, "Can any of you donate just ones kidney?"

Barons' father and mother couldn't. His father only had one, and his mother was pregnant. So he stepped forward.

"I will."

* * *

Nurses and Doctors gathered in the operation room around two people. One a little girl, the other a teenage boy.

"Her own brother?"

"That's what I heard. Their father has only one, and their mother is pregnant, so he offered his."

"But he is so young!"

The words did not reach Maron's, nor her older brother, Baron's ears as they were sleeping through the operation.

Two doctors were working at the same time, both cutting them open.

"Easy now." One said to himself, reaching into Maron's side and taking out her kidney.

He looked up to see that the other doctor also had Baron's out. He put the failing one into the pan, and took Baron's, and started the operation to put it in his sister. A nurse wiped sweat off the doctors forehead as the other one stitched Baron's side of his stomach.

"He put himself in a situation that every day he has to be careful! I heard he was Vestal's top Haos brawler too!" Said a intern.

"He's her brother, and he understands that if he didn't, she would have died. He did this in hopes of saving his sister. It's not for fame, but for his little sister, who he wants to see up and laughing everyday." Said a elderly nurse, one ready to retire.

The operation took all day and night. By the next night, they had put the siblings in a room together to heal.

* * *

Maron's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in the arms of her mother.

"Maron!" She said, tears falling onto her face.

"Momma?" She felt much better, now that the pain was gone, "Momma, where's daddy and big brother?" She asked.

Mrs. Leltoy wiped her tears away with one hand, and put Maron on the ground. She had been healed with a Vestal Healer, a item that put her back on track, but was only used for younger children.

"Daddy is at home, he went to shower and change. Baron…" She pointed to the bed, and Maron ran to it.

"Baron?" She got up on the chair, and looked into her brother's sleeping face.

"He gave you one of his kidneys Maron. He saved your life." Their mother said, picking Maron up and sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"He really is a hero." Maron said, and crawled onto the bed.

It was then that Baron opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Hey Maron." He said, his voice soft.

"Big brother..why?"

"Because I couldn't sit by and watch you suffer." He said.

Maron reached for his hand, and laid down, her head on his shoulder.

"Then I'm not leaving my big brother in pain." She said.

Baron smiled and hugged her.

"You're my little sister Maron. I love you sis."

"And I love you hero!" She smiled.

Baron and his mother laughed.

* * *

Cheryl: X3

Maron: My hero!

Baron: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT HER THROUGH HELL!

Cheryl: XD *runs like her hair is on fire and her ass is catching*

Baron: ( CHERYL! *chases her*

Maron: *sighs* oh brother…


End file.
